


Щит Орзаммара

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Ее называют главной драгоценностью короля Эндрина, прекраснейшим алмазом в Алмазном Квартале, но Горим знает: Середа Эдукан — не камешек для украшательств, а закаленная сталь, с алмазами ее роднит разве что твердость. У принцессы Эдукан нет служанок: Горим аккуратно вынимает шпильки из ее волос, расплетает тяжелую медную косу. Принцесса поворачивается к нему, и ее глаза горят огнем Орзаммарской лавы.





	Щит Орзаммара

**Author's Note:**

> дженогет, фем!гг-центрик

Ее никогда не называют по имени. У короля Эндрина трое детей: принц Белен, принц Триан и принцесса Эдукан. «Леди Эдукан, — объявляют герольды: — принцесса Эдукан, — почтительно зовет Горим, и только отец, улыбаясь, говорит: — Середа».  
«Середа, — смеется отец, — потому что средняя. Ты знаешь, милая, твоей матушке не следовало доверять мне такую сложную задачу, как придумывание имени единственной дочери», — а потом неизменно напоминает, что и сам был вторым ребенком.  
Второй ребенок, который стал королем, несчастный случай со старшим братом — частая история в Хрониках Орзаммарских интриг, что записывают для потомков летописцы. Частая и понятная, пусть и непроизносимая вслух. Принцесса Эдукан никогда не была глупа, но всегда — удивительно слепа в отношении людей, которых слишком сильно любит.  
Середа целует отца — колется его бородой, звонко смеется, покидая тронный зал — и бежит искать младшего брата. Горим следует за ней вечной тенью.  
Дом Эдукан — Щит Орзаммара, и Середа — живое его воплощение. Герб Дома Эдукан отливает золотом на ее до блеска начищенном щите, отбрасывает блики на дворцы Алмазных Залов. Середа едва заметно кривится, она не любит ничего церемониального: доспехи, оружие — она равнодушно отбрасывает меч с покрытым драгоценностями эфесом, пренебрежительно называя его бесполезной золотой цацкой.  
Ее называют главной драгоценностью короля Эндрина, прекраснейшим алмазом в Алмазном Квартале, но Горим знает: Середа Эдукан — не камешек для украшательств, а закаленная сталь, с алмазами ее роднит разве что твердость. У принцессы Эдукан нет служанок: Горим аккуратно вынимает шпильки из ее волос, расплетает тяжелую медную косу. Принцесса поворачивается к нему, и ее глаза горят огнем Орзаммарской лавы.

Идеей пойти на поиски приключений в полные порождений тьмы туннели принцесса, разумеется, загорается сразу.  
Первым об этом заикается Белен: заикается, а потом сам же отнекивается, в итоге так и не появляясь в условленном месте, а может, появляясь слишком поздно: терпения принцессы хватает минуты на три ожидания. Горим, разумеется, против. Горим взрослый шестнадцатилетний юноша, которому положено быть ответственным. Горима совсем недавно произвели в оруженосцы самой леди Эдукан, оказали высочайшую честь. Он придумывает аргументы: обычные «запрещено» и упоминания об опасности принцесса отметает в ту же секунду, что слышит — и потому историями о ее бесстрашии (Горим сказал бы «безрассудстве», не будь леди Эдукан его принцессой) полнится весь Орзаммар.  
«Мы найдем сокровища! Потерянное оружие против порождений тьмы! Что-нибудь важное! Найдем и станем героями! Может, даже Совершенными!» — Середа подпрыгивает от возбуждения. Принцессе Эдукан всего-то четырнадцать лет, из девочки она превращается в девушку, и слава — единственное, о чем она мечтает. На губах принцессы расцветает такая улыбка, что Горим, проглатывает свои возражения, будто и не думал только что о безумии этой затеи.  
Может быть, потому что мечты Горима немного (совершенно) другие.  
Их ловят, конечно, еще на подходе к Глубинным Тропам. Гориму достается подзатыльник и скорее обидные, хотя и болезненные тоже, пинки, сопротивляющуюся принцессу перехватывают (со всеми положенными по статусу извинениями) поперек пояса и бесцеремонно тащат обратно. Горим уныло представляет себе тысячи возможных и бесконечно ужасающих наказаний, а Середа — воет, лягается, пытается ужом вывернуться из рук отцовских воинов и изрыгает тысячу ругательств.  
«Это все Белен! Ну он получит, мелкая куча вонючего нажьего дерьма! Да я его… А ну пусти!» — выражения, вырывающиеся из уст принцессы дальше от соответствующих ее статусу, чем сама она от Пыльного Города.  
Гориму, разумеется, достается. Эту порку его спина (и не только спина) запоминает надолго, но еще дольше он помнит крики принцессы в соседней комнате. «Пустите его, это моя идея, моя, слышите! И оруженосец мой, не смейте!» — Середа переживает за него, плачет из-за него, защищает его, и удары отчего-то кажутся менее болезненными.  
«Никогда не прощу вшивую шкуру бронто! — цедит позже запертая на неделю под надзором королевских стражников принцесса, а ее вопль: - Белен! А ну иди сюда, наг трусливый!» — слышен, кажется, не только во дворце, но и во всех Алмазных Залах.  
Спустя всего час Белен негромко подшучивает за столом над Трианом, так, чтобы слышала только сестра, и она разражается заливистым смехом под грозным взглядом старшего из детей короля. Принцесса Эдукан всегда прощает Белена.  
И никогда — всех остальных.

Принц Триан смотрит на Горима с брезгливостью, скрывать которую не считает нужным, цедит что-то про грязь под ногами, которая позволяет себе пачкать королевскую семью — на щеках принцессы расцветают алые пятна стыда и злости. Он отчитывает Середу как малолетнюю девчонку, и то, что так просто это не закончится, Горим понимает по одному ее полному ненависти взгляду. Принцесса не прощает многого: грубых слов и дерзости, пренебрежения и насмешек, но прежде всего — унижений. Триан называет себя наследником короля Эндрина, и Середа зло смеется ему в лицо.  
«О, так королевский титул теперь передается по наследству, братец? — с ядовитой насмешкой цедит принцесса Эдукан в лицо Триана, побелевшего от бешенства, не обращая внимания ни на его яростный взгляд, ни на шумно раздувающиеся ноздри. — Это ведь было бы твоим единственным шансом. Деширы никогда не выберут в короли недоумка вроде тебя».  
Все это просто не может закончиться хорошо.  
Принцесса Эдукан великолепна во всем, за что берется, а еще она слишком хорошо это понимает. К счастью или к несчастью: Триан грозится всевозможными карами, резко поворачивается к сестре спиной, Белен переводит взгляд с одного на другого и тяжело вздыхает.  
«Что? — недовольно спрашивает у Белена Середа и пожимает плечами. — Да, мне стоило бы промолчать. Но это ведь правда. Никто не обязан дарить ему трон на золотом блюде, никто не любит нашего Триана: ни деширы, ни воины, ни простой люд. Короля все еще избирают, пусть даже в последнее время это было пустой формальностью. Королем должен стать Эдукан, это знают все, но почему Триан? Разве кто-то другой не может править Орзаммаром? Я? Или ты?»  
Середа смеется над своей удачной шуткой: Белена даже не недолюбливают, хуже — ни во что не ставят. Младший братишка старшего принца и предполагаемого наследника Триана Эдукана и великолепной леди Эдукан, побеждающей на Испытаниях, проводимых в ее же честь, сражающейся так, будто она родилась с мечом в руках, обожаемой всеми, кто имел невероятное счастье хотя бы просто заговорить с ней.  
Середа треплет Белена по волосам: так обращаются с собаками жители поверхности, жест, полный любви, но еще — снисходительной привязанности, ей самой неосознаваемого взгляда сверху вниз, свысока.  
Середа Эдукан уходит прочь из Алмазных Залов, свет, как и всегда, играет на ее щите, а Горим, разумеется, тенью следует за ней, отставая на шаг. На шаг позади — в знак уважения. В знак того, что он, Горим Саелак из Касты Воинов, никогда не будет равным принцессе Дома Эдукан.  
«Знаешь, что разозлило меня больше всего? — тихо спрашивает Середа часом позже. — То, что он назвал тебя отребьем. Я стану королевой, и никто больше не посмеет указывать мне, что делать. Кого любить. А теперь иди сюда».  
Горим делает шаг вперед. Он никогда не будет равным.  
А значит кто он, чтобы не подчиняться приказам своей принцессы.

Середа опирается всем телом на тюремную решетку: в этом тряпье, без привычных доспехов, она чувствует себя голой. Металл холодит лоб. Гориму кажется, что она больна: глаза принцессы Эдукан (больше не принцессы и не Эдукан: она не имеет прав ни на титул, ни на имя Дома, собственное же ее имя вычеркнуто из Хроник, будто Середы Эдукан не существовало — однако, для Горима она всегда останется таковой) красны и воспалены, но даже Горим никогда не видел ее плачущей, а он видел больше, чем было позволено многим. На губах принцессы, как и всегда, улыбка: такая едкая, такая безнадежная, что Горим пытается приободрить. Упоминает, что на Тропах должны быть Серые Стражи. Говорит о возможном спасении, в которое не верит и сам.  
Середа не слушает. «Ты знаешь, — хрипло перебивает она, — я ведь правда не желала ему смерти. Триану. Он был самодовольным ублюдком, последним нажьим дерьмом, и ты был прав, говоря, что его смерть только усилила бы Дом Эдукан. Я могла бы убить его, видят Предки. Я испытала облегчение, увидев его труп, на ту секунду, когда еще не поняла, что к чему. Но я не…»  
Она выглядит больной, а еще — и это приходит в голову Горима только сейчас — она выглядит мертвой заранее, вне зависимости от приговора. Изгнание на Глубинные Тропы без оружия, искупление вины через сражение с порождениями тьмы до самой смерти — красиво даже для смертной казни, но Середа выглядит мертвой уже сейчас, потому что приговаривает себя сама.  
«Малыш умен, правда? Я восхищена, Горим, представляешь? Мой младший брат убил старшего и подставил меня, отправив на смерть, а я этим восхищаюсь, это невероятно иронично. Белен, паршивец».  
Когда Горим целует свою принцессу, ее губы мертвенно холодны, а взгляд смотрит в пустоту. Горим бросает последний взгляд на Середу, выходя из тюрьмы.  
Принцесса не оборачивается.

Каждый удар ослабляет ее, каждый шаг дается с трудом: Середа сплевывает кровь на камни и с бесконечной насмешкой по отношению к себе самой думает, что это совсем не похоже на поиск сокровищ, о котором она мечтала в детстве.  
Доспехи она стаскивает с трупа, меч вырывает из покрытых скверной лап убитого порождения тьмы, а от первой трапезы глубинными грибами ее долго и больно рвет желчью.  
Она больше не принцесса и больше не Эдукан, Середа не думает, кто она, ей все равно. В равной степени она не ощущает желания жить и желания умереть, только одно, всепоглощающее, вызванное бесконечной, сковывающей движения и мысли усталостью: чтобы это закончилось хоть чем-то.  
Стражей она встречает усталым кивком — меч не вываливается из рук только потому, что держать себя в руках Середа научилась, кажется, раньше, чем говорить, а когда главный — Дункан, насколько она помнит — говорит о новом начале и семье, Середа не сдерживается и смеется в голос.  
«Позволь потом рассказать, насколько плохо у меня получается все, что связано с семьей», — с насмешкой замечает принцесса. У нее больше нет ни имени Дома, ни королевства.  
В беспокойном сне ей снятся не порождения тьмы и брат, а отражающие отблески огненной лавы своды дворцов Орзаммара.

У Алистера всегда получалось неплохо сходиться с новичками Ордена: с теми, по крайней мере, что не были магами, а гномка быть магом никак не могла, что равнодушно напомнила еще при знакомстве.  
Равнодушие. Алистеру кажется, что никто не соответствует этому слову лучше Середы. Он горюет по Дункану, обещает отомстить за его смерть, проклинает предавшего короля тейрна Логейна, а бывшая гномья принцесса только пожимает плечами и неохотно бросает: «Все предают» — так, словно это хоть что-то объясняет.  
В ней нет эмоций, когда она пластает на куски порождений тьмы, и даже угрозы Хранителю эльфийского клана переполнены равнодушием и похожи скорее на предупреждение: если он не поступит так, как она приказывает — Алистер невольно задумывается, что Середа к этому привыкла, отдавать приказы, потому он и уступил ей главенство, не задумываясь ни на секунду — то его ждет смерть. Когда ее называют спасительницей Рэдклифа, Середа Эдукан только равнодушно пожимает плечами. И соглашается не убивать одержимого демоном сына эрла Эамона, лишь рассудив, что так договориться с отцом будет куда проще.  
«Милосердие — это ошибка, — резко говорит Середа хмурящемуся Алистеру, вытирая о пропитанную кровью мантию волшебницы, пользовавшейся магией крови и только что умолявшей о пощаде, свой клинок. — Я усвоила этот урок».  
Милосердия нет, есть только расчет: Середа принимает в отряд убийцу, посланного Логейном за ее головой, потому что это кажется правильным и логичным. Она слушает его байки и улыбается его шуткам, но не принимает пищи из его рук. «Я не доверяю Морриган, потому что она себе на уме. Не доверяю Зеврану и Лелиане, потому что они пытаются быть теми, кем не являются». Алистер спрашивает, доверяет ли Середа ему, но она только долго смотрит куда-то сквозь него, оставляя вопрос без ответа.  
У Алистера, как ему кажется, столько общего с Середой Эдукан: потеря близкого человека (в двух ее словах о каком-то Гориме больше чувств, чем во всем, что она когда-либо говорила), предательство, королевские интриги — ненужный Алистеру "титул" королевского бастарда и бесконечные игры Орзаммарского двора — и отсутствие семьи, но он ощущает себя так, будто она где-то бесконечно далеко.

Когда Середа объявляет, что следующая цель в их путешествии — Орзаммар, в ее голосе все так же нет никаких эмоций.  
Лелиана рассказывает что-то про традиции гномов, Зевран задает вопросы, а Середа охотно отвечает, замолкая лишь когда дело касается ее лично. Алистер даже позволяет этой нарочитой легкости обмануть себя: лишь когда стражник с перекосившимся от ярости лицом спрашивает у Середы, как она посмела вернуться, иллюзии разбиваются о реальность.  
Их преследуют взгляды полные ненависти, злобные возгласы за спиной, оскорбления в глаза. Чтобы они могли выпить в таверне, Середе приходится остаться снаружи, что она и делает, даже не изменяясь в лице. Середа чеканит шаг молча, словно не слыша ни слова, и только Распорядителю Испытаний она насмешливо отвечает: «Вы знаете мое имя».  
Представляют ее, разумеется, Серым Стражем.  
Лорд-летописец Кзибор выплевывает ей в лицо, что Середы Эдукан никогда не существовало, что ее имя вымарано из Хроник, что она, такая, какой стала, бескастовая изгнанница и одна из Серых Стражей, впервые вошла в Орзаммар. Середа стоит с прямой спиной и холодным безразличным взглядом, и Алистер только по этой застывшей позе догадывается о том, что может происходить у нее внутри. Середа — гномка, но сейчас она кажется выше главы летописцев, выше самого Алистера, выше даже громады Шейлы.  
«Мы поддержим моего брата, — тихо, словно с огромным усилием произносит Середа, а на все возмущение, вопросы, удивление Алистера, отвечает только: — Дом Эдукан — Щит Орзаммара», так, будто это хоть что-то объясняет.

За все время она срывается лишь однажды: когда Белен, едва увидев сестру, цедит сквозь зубы, что на его месте Середа поступила бы точно так же. «Я никогда, — тихо говорит Середа, — не поступила бы так. Только не с тобой». Она могла бы закричать, но повисшее молчание кажется и Белену, и чувствующему себя здесь лишним Алистеру громче любого крика.  
Она никогда не поступила бы так, только не с ним, малышом Беленом, любимым маленьким братцем. С Трианом. С кем угодно. Не с ним. И Белен знает, что это сделало бы ее плохой королевой.  
«Мне не нужно твое прощение», — резко бросает он ей в спину, и Середа останавливается, будто впечатывается в невидимую стену. Белен никогда не хотел быть младшим братом, не хотел быть слабым и опекаемым. Он подпевал Триану, соглашаясь с ним во всем, пока это было нужно, он льстил деширам, превозносил сестру и ждал правильного момента. Белен всегда хотел быть королем, потому что знал, что это получится у него лучше, чем у Триана, лучше, чем у Середы, даже лучше, чем у отца, но…  
«Это хорошо, — бросает сестра, не оборачиваясь. — Потому что ты его никогда не получишь».

«Совершенная сказала, что я выберу короля», — голос Середы зол и насмешлив, она окидывает взглядом благородных деширов, когда-то так лебезивших перед ней, а после притворявшихся, что не знают ее имени. Смотрит на каждого и одновременно ни на кого: отводит взгляд лорд Хельми, напряженно глядит в ответ леди Дейс. Середа смотрит на лорда Пирала Харроумонта (самого благородного гнома из всех, кого она знала когда-либо, друга отца, так много сделавшего для нее перед изгнанием на Тропы) и Белена, предавшего ее в последний раз. «Корона принадлежит дому Эдукан», — слова царапают ее горло.  
Она хотела бы швырнуть эту корону в его озарившееся торжеством лицо. Бросить в ноги, чтобы он наклонился за ней, совсем не по-царски, размазывая пальцами темные пятна скверны и крови порождений тьмы. Хотела бы сказать, что объявляет королем благородного лорда Харроумонта, а затем наблюдать, как пронзают мечами не умеющего признавать поражений Белена.  
Середа — Эдукан, а дом Эдукан — Щит Орзаммара. Белен будет лучшим королем — предающий на каждом шагу, ведущий дела с Хартией, не брезгующий Неприкасаемыми (Середа хочет пронзить мечом эту пыльную неприкасаемую шлюху, родившую ему ребенка, а потом бросить ее труп к его ногам со словами: «Почувствуй то, через что заставил пройти меня») и признающий людей и торговлю с ними важными для существования Орзаммара. Белен — ее брат (младший, любимый — она ненавидит себя за то, что все еще думает так о нем). И Середа не знает, сердца или разума в ее решении больше.  
Середа покидает Орзаммар навсегда, удостоверившись, что войска гномов помогут в нужный момент, не сказав Белену больше ни слова.

Утешения были лишь утешениями: Горим говорил о Серых Стражах на Глубинных Тропах, но ни на секунду не позволял себе верить в чудо. Может быть, поэтому в первый момент ему показалось, что он видит лишь призрака, странную магическую иллюзию, навеянную волшебниками наземников.  
Принцесса Эдукан осталась почти прежней: медные косы, уверенный взгляд. Прибавился откуда-то шрам, пересекающий верхнюю губу, а парадные доспехи Дома Эдукан лучшей гномьей работы превратились в плохо подогнанные человеческие, пусть и из сильверита. Глаза Середы расширяются, и на ее срывающееся «Горим» он отвечает привычным «моя принцесса».  
А потом на него сваливается реальность. Сваливается на них обоих: его травмой, женитьбой, ребенком. Горим пытается объяснить, но по лицу Середы, отшатывающейся так, будто он ее ударил, понимает, что никакие объяснения не нужны.  
Горим говорит: «Я любил вас, моя принцесса», и леди Эдукан зло смеется, так же, как когда-то, в другой жизни, смеялась над своим братом Трианом, что хотел стать королем.  
«Так любил, — с нарочитой веселостью в голосе интересуется Середа, — что за полгода у тебя появилась беременная жена? Хочешь знать, что появилось у меня? Впрочем, список выйдет уж слишком коротким».  
У Середы нет ничего, нет даже жалости для Горима, нет прощения, и он знает это лучше кого бы то ни было. Он мог бы сказать, что нужно чем-то заполнять возникающую пустоту: ту, на месте которой были когда-то Дом, любовь, почет, окружавший принцессу Эдукан и шлейфом распространявшийся на ее оруженосца. Ту, на месте которой когда-то была Середа: яркие медные волосы, щит и насмешливая улыбка, приказ обращаться по имени, совсем на приказ не похожий, мягкость для него там, где другие встречали твердость и равнодушие. Горим мог бы сказать, но он молчит.  
Только вновь смотрит вслед своей принцессе — за ее спиной вновь щит Дома Эдукан и переданное через Горима прощение отца, не смягчившее ее ни на секунду, тот минимум, что он смог сделать — будучи слишком уверенным в том, что этот раз — последний.  
Последний из тех, когда он может назвать ее своей.

Живой он видит Середу еще однажды: принцесса Эдукан восстанавливает свою репутацию, словно счищает ржу с оружия. Серые Стражи снова в почете, на ней блестящий доспех из кости дракона, а тот мальчишка с глупым лицом, что таскался за принцессой следом, провозглашается будущим королем.  
Принцесса Эдукан даже не смотрит на Горима. Куда-то в пустоту над его головой говорит о том, что совсем скоро ее сделают Совершенной, и в ее голосе столько уверенности, что Горим не сомневается и не задает лишних вопросов. «Мертвая Совершенная сестра будет выгоднее живой», — Середа горько усмехается. Герб Эдуканов на фамильном щите поблек и почти стерся. «Скажи брату, что я прощаю его, Горим, — спокойным тоном знающего свою судьбу гнома просит (приказывает, совсем как раньше, будучи в своем праве) его принцесса. — Пусть живет дальше с этим прощением».  
Дальнейшие события смазываются, превращаются в яркую череду из картинок: алое, будто обагренное кровью, и оттого вдвойне страшное — лишь бы не упасть в него — небо над головой, черный дым над горящим вдали Денеримом. Жена зовет его, но Горим продолжает смотреть вдаль, туда, где на горизонте сражается с порождениями тьмы его принцесса, как она и мечтала. Смотрит, пока не начинают слезиться глаза, пока не ослепляет белая вспышка устремляющегося в небо откуда-то из самого центра города луча.  
О том, что его принцессы больше нет, Горим знает заранее, чувствует еще до того, как приходят вести о Героине Ферелдена, сразившей Архидемона и пожертвовавшей ради этого собственной жизнью. Ее больше нет, и отчего-то все становится неважным: восстановление в правах в Орзаммаре, персональное письмо от короля Белена, тысячи титулов, присваиваемых принцессе и сочувствие людского короля, кладущего ему как равному руку на плечо.  
Горим проводит пальцами по мертвенно бледной холодной коже ее щеки — ему тошно: гроб всегда остается гробом, всего лишь коробкой для мертвеца, как бы он ни был красив, а Середа — мертвым телом в этой коробке, сколько бы ее ни воспевали менестрели — и шепчет: «Моя принцесса, мы возвращаемся домой».

Король Белен Эдукан смотрит на статую Совершенной, возведенную почти до конца. Скульпторы трудятся, не покладая рук, гномы всех каст мечтают стать частью нового Дома.  
Белен смотрит, но не видит в этой женщине — плотно сжатые губы и выставленный вперед щит — свою сестру.  
Белен вспоминает детские выходки и подтрунивание над Трианом, вылазки в Общинные Залы, даже ссоры — и на какое-то мгновение то, что он отмел как незначащее, ненужное, излишнее для короля Орзаммара, вновь становится близким.  
Он провозглашает сестру Совершенной после смерти и представляет, как она усмехается и говорит: «Даже из моей смерти извлёк выгоду». Середа в его мыслях насмешливо склоняет голову набок — скользят по доспеху медные косы — и добавляет: «Белен, паршивец». Настоящая Середа отправляется к Предкам, в камень, в соседнюю могилу с отцом, в доспехе, обагренном кровью Архидемона, с пальцами, сомкнувшимися навсегда на мече.  
«Она вас простила», — говорит ему (как только посмел, не испугался) Горим Саелак, заглушая тихое «ты никогда его не получишь» в голове короля. Белену кажется, что статуя сестры ему улыбается.  
Волосы принцессы — все те же убранные в кольца две толстых косы, украшения и доспех больше не звенят, а редкая улыбка навсегда застыла в камне.  
Середа Эдукан закрывает Орзаммар каменным щитом.


End file.
